A device casing for receipt of a battery having solderless pressure springs therein.
Various cases and designs are used for portable devices. Such cases include locations for electronic components, mechanical components, and typically a power supply. Although most of these cases may be manufactured inexpensively, those portions which require soldering or other processing steps to achieve connection among the parts does add cost to the assembly. In similar fashion, certain processes, such as soldering, may not allow enough tolerance for error or normal size variations of power supplies or other components to be fitted within the space defined by a portion of the soldered subcomponent. Accordingly, techniques of improvement for casing design are much needed.
The invention comprises utilization of solderless battery contacts which are readily inserted into and adjacent to a power supply enclosure within a portable device casing.